The present invention relates to a quick release terminal holder mounting arrangement for a computer which can be quickly disconnected from the casing of the computer for a replacement.
The casing of a computer is provided with a front panel at the front side to hold diskdrive, CD-ROM player, etc., and a plurality of terminal slots at the upright rear side wall thereof for holding a variety of terminals, so that a variety of computer peripheral apparatus including monitor, speaker, printer, keyboard, mouse, scanner, etc., can be connected to the computer through the terminals in the terminal slots. Alternatively, a terminal holder which has a set of terminal slots for holding different terminals may be welded to the casing at the rear side. Because the number and shapes of the terminal slots are not changeable, the whole assembly of the casing fits only a particular model of master board. For matching with a different master board, a different design of casing may be needed.